The Jedi Trial Series Book 6: The Birthday Mission
by SashaMonroe
Summary: Happy 19th Birthday Sasha! It's Sasha's birthday and Obi-wan forgot! Now he has to get her the perfect gift in time for her party, however, someone has got other plans for him. Can Obi-wan get back in time or will Sasha have to save her master...again.
1. Forgotten

_**Hey guys I'm back from the dead. Okay so I have been off the grid for a while one because the forums been weird and two I had time what so freaking ever to post this. But I did promise you guys a new story and I've kept my promise. So kick off your shoes, grab an ice cold soda and enjoy my story as it has action, adventure, and romance. Here is The Birthday Mission.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Forgotten<p>

Skipping happily down the hall, Sasha headed toward her and her master, Obi-wan's apartment. Sasha had all the reason in the galaxy to be happy as tomorrow was a big day for her. She was so excited for the party Padme and Satine were throwing for her.

Sasha entered the apartment to see her mentor sitting on his meditation pad, meditating. Sasha came over and sat on the couch, waiting to talk to him. Obi-wan could sense his padawan's excitement through their bond. He smiled.

"What are you so excited about?" he asked eyes still closed.

Sasha chuckled. "Don't say you forgot?"

"Of course I didn't," Obi-wan said smiling.

"Good," she then stood. "I'm going to go do my homework." She headed into her room, door closing behind her.

Obi-wan opened his eyes and looked very puzzled. _What did I forget now!_

Recently, Obi-wan had sub stained a head concussion on his latest mission and was forgetting everything. But what did he forget this time?

He bit his lip and thought about who he could ask about this. Suddenly a light flicked on in his mind. _Cayden!_

* * *

><p>Cayden came walking out of the Archives, a stack of books in his arms. He was heading back to his apartment to continue studying, when he heard his name being called. He stopped walking and turned to see Master Kenobi.<p>

"Hello, Master Kenobi," Cayden said.

"Cayden, what is Sasha all excited about?" Obi-wan asked. "I forgot… or I feel like I should know."

"Ha, that's a funny one," Cayden said as he started walking again. "Pretending you forgot. Ha! If you really forgot, Sasha would peel your hyd."

Obi-wan stared wide eyed. He didn't know how to reply to that, because the padawan was right. Sasha would skin him alive if she knew he forgot.

He slowly made his way back, trying to figure out what everyone but he seemed to know. He entered the apartment and headed straight to his room. He opened up the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a planner. He scanned through to today then flipped the page and gasped as he read it.

**Tomorrow- Sasha's 19****th**** Birthday**

That is what he forgot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh no, Obi so much in trouble, but will he tell Sasha? Hmmmmmmm…that shall soon be revealed.<strong>_


	2. Fool

_**Greetings earthlings, I am back with another chapter. Okay so like the last one this one is short too. There will be a lot of short chapters at the beginning and longer chapters toward the end. So enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Fool<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?"-Obi-wan Kenobi, A New Hope<em>

* * *

><p>Waking up before Sasha the next morning, Obi-wan got ready and left the apartment leaving a note behind. He made his way to the hanger, and took a speeder to Padme's apartment. He pulled up on the landing platform, climbed out of his speeder, and took the lift up to her apartment. Once he reached the top the lift dinged and the doors opened. C-3P0, Padme's droid, stood there waiting.<p>

"Master Kenobi, you are not expected to arrive until later," Threepio said.

Obi-wan stepped forward. "I need to speak with Padme and Satine. Are they here?"

"Well, yes, they are in the kitchen," Threepio said. "Planning for this evening." The droid lead him towards the kitchen. "Master Anakin is here too."

Obi-wan nodded, but a thought did come to his mind, _why is Anakin here so early?_ He shook the thought away and continued to follow the droid.

Padme and Satine were sitting at the table with mugs in their hands. Anakin was learning against the island counter top arms folded across his chest.

"Mistress Padme, Master Kenobi is here," Threepio said.

Padme looked around at Obi-wan. She smiled. Satine looked up too, and a smile grew onto her face. Anakin turned to face his former Mentor.

"Obi-wan, here to help decorate?" Padme asked.

"Well…umm… I kind of have a problem," Obi-wan said.

"And what's that? Speeder malfunctioning again," Anakin said mocking.

Obi-wan shook his head.

"Then what? Forget Sasha's birthday?" Padme asked mocking.

Obi-wan's head lowered. Padme's smirk started to fade.

"You didn't, did you?" She asked.

Obi-wan kept silent.

Padme and Anakin looked at him, shocked.

"You did!" Satine said, standing.

Obi-wan's head shot up.

"It's not that I meant to forget," he said. "But after that blow to the head I got last week, I've been forgetting everything."

Anakin nodded. One day after he was released, Obi-wan forgot his lightsaber for a sparring duel between Anakin and him. Obi, embarrassed, ran back to his room to get it. All Anakin remembered doing when he returned was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"But I don't want her to know I forgot," Obi-wan said. 'I just want her to think I was fooling with her and I remembered all along."

"That's easy to do, but do you have a gift?" Anakin asked.

"No. I was supposed to make it last week but…"

"You forgot," Padme finished.

"What were you going to get her?" Satine asked.

"Well her lightsaber has been deactivating completely at random lately," he said. "I was going to make her a new lightsaber, but I need the parts."

"If you leave now, you could get the parts and the Ilum crystal, and build it before the party tonight," Anakin said.

"I will, but I'll need a cover," Obi-wan said.

"No problem," Padme said.

Obi-wan smiled his thanks and headed back to the lift.

He pushed the button just as he heard his name being called. He turned to see Satine running to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Obi-wan was shocked by the kiss, but melted in to it. Satine then pulled away.

"Be careful," She whispered. "And hurry back.'

"I will," he whispered.

Obi-wan kissed her forehead and entered the lift. He turned to face her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he said as the doors closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw I bring love in Chapter 2! Trust me there will be more love to come and I'll give you a hint. It's not Satine and Obi-wan. Review!<strong>_


	3. Gathering the Items

_**I'm back again with another chapter for you all and I will try to update this more but my schedule is going through hell at the moment. So I will update as much as possible. Umm…enjoy this chapter. BTW If I did not say this before…I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Gathering the Items<p>

Driving the speeder like Anakin, Obi-wan drove down to the Scrap Shop, one of Anakin's favorite stores, to get metal pieces for Sasha's saber. He pulled up outside of the shop, stopped the speeder, and climbed out. Obi-wan entered and immediately started gathering all of the parts for the saber hilt. He paid for them about 10 minutes later, was out of the store, and back to the speeder.

Obi-wan deported from the lower levels of Coruscant and drove toward the temple. He checked the chrono on the dashboard. It read 10:30 am. Good, he only had 7 hours and 30 minutes until Sasha's party. He was actually starting to think he could pull this off without Sasha knowing he forgot. Now all he had to do was get his fighter and go to Ilum which was a two hour trip to and from Coruscant.

He pulled into the hanger of the temple and practically leapt out of his speeder tossing its keys to the droid, who worked in the hanger as a valet, grabbed the bag of parts and ran for his fighter. R4-P17 beeped happily at him as Obi-wan opened the hatch and packed the bag in. Arfour popped into his socket climbed in and closed the hatch before shooting out of the hanger. Arfour activated Obi-wan's hyperspace ring as they left the atmosphere. Once in orbit, they attached to ring, Obi-wan entered the coordinates, and they jumped to hyperspace.

Arfour whistled curiously. His translation came up on the small screen. _Where are we going, boss?_

"Ilum, Arfour," Obi-wan said. "I need to pick up some lightsaber crystals."

_For what?_

"Sasha."

Arfour whistled in understanding and remained silent the rest of the voyage while Obi-wan meditated.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Ilum two hours later. Obi-wan glanced at the chrono again reading the time. 12:30 pm. He still had plenty of time. Obi-wan unlocked them from the hyper ring and pulled toward the planet.<p>

"Is my heavy gear still packed in the hidden compartment?" he asked.

_Yes._

"Good, because according to the nav comp a blizzard is coming."

Arfour's domed head spun at the sound of him being stuck in the freezing snow. Obi-wan sniggered and landed on the snowy surface below. Obi-wan placed his hand on the window and it felt like ice already. Obi-wan pulled on his gloves then opened the compartment hidden behind his seat. He pulled out the heavy gear and pulled it on over his regular attire. He then pulled his cloak back on and pulled both the hood from his gear and his cloak up.

Obi-wan opened the cockpit hatch and felt the rush of cold air. He climbed out and immediately closed the hatch.

"Arfour keep the ship warm until I return."

Arfour beeped then shuddered.

Pulling his cloak closer around him, Obi-wan made his way toward the crystal caves. It was about a five minute tread through couple feet of snow until Obi-wan reached the main crystal cave. He pulled off his cloak hood, leaving the second on and entered the cave, the crystals illuminating as his force presence filled the large cave.

Obi-wan walked by the colored crystals until he spotted the color he was looking for. It was aqua green and was one of the rarest saber crystal colors like Mace Windu's purple. Obi-wan chiseled off at least 15 crystals, and placed them in a velvet pouch and tied it up.

He stuffed the push into his tunic and made his way out of the cave. The blizzard was starting as Obi-wan came out of the cave. He pushed his way through the snow as fast as he could. Soon the blizzard was getting too thick, only a sudden stream of light appeared and Obi-wan realized it must have been Arfour.

Thanks to the little droid, Obi-wan found the ship. He used the force to open the hatch and climbed in, closing it behind him. Obi-wan sat in the rather warm cockpit, shaking off snow.

_You okay, boss?_

"Just a little cold," Obi-wan said brushing snow from his beard.

_Can we leave now? My servos are frozen._

"In a minute, Arfour," he said. "First we need to heat up the engines."

Arfour did just that. He started up the engine letting it defeat then waited for Obi-wan's signal. Obi took the controls and flew them off the frozen ice ball and toward space, the little droids body defrosting as they reached orbit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brrrr! I hate the cold! *drinks hot coco* Yum. Next action.<strong>_


	4. Unexpected

_**Alright so I'm a little mad at that fact I can't seem to update much. However with Star Wars Episode 1 3D is coming out Friday, I will be posting two chapters this week. Here is the first one. REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Unexpected<p>

Once in orbit, Obi-wan pulled the fighter to a stop, and let the warmer space temperature warm up Arfour and the fighter. Obi-wan removed his cloak then his heavy winter gear. He packed the gear away and pulled back on his cloak.

"For once, I agree with Anakin," he said. "I hate the cold."

Arfour chirped in laughter.

"Who are you laughing at? You were the one whining like a lost ewok."

_How rude_, the droid beeped, the screen translated.

Obi-wan chuckled. "Alright, Arfour let's get back to Coruscant before I'm late."

Arfour beeped worriedly.

"What's wrong Arfour?"

_In coming vessel._

"What?" Obi-wan looked out of the viewport window. "I don't see a ship. Is it coming from hyperspace?"

_No, it's ten clicks east._

Obi-wan looked to his left to see nothing.

"You're seeing things again."

Obi-wan pulled the ship toward the hyper ring.

_But there is something!_

Obi-wan just rolled his eyes and was about to dock with the ring when suddenly the ship jerked to a stop. Something was pulling it backwards. Obi-wan looked over his shoulder and saw a large vessel pulling them in with a tractor beam.

_Told you_, the droid gloated.

Obi-wan ignored his droid and tried to fight the beam. He realized that it was no use and let the fighter be pulled into the small hanger of the ship. Arfour was freaking out.

"Calm down, Arfour," Obi-wan said. "These people could be on our side."

_Or they could be Seppies!_

"And if they are, we make our escape. But if something goes wrong, then I want you to use this fighter and return to Coruscant to get help."

_You're going to allow yourself to be captured!_

"That's only if they are the enemy and take me captive. I won't give up so easily."

Arfour beeped, worried. Obi-wan sensed something wrong as well.

The fighter set down in the hanger and Obi-wan remained in the cockpit until their host arrived. Obi-wan pulled out the two bags with the saber parts and crystals.

"Arfour, could you hold onto these?" he asked.

Arfour whistled a yes and opened his compartment. Obi-wan opened the hatch and handed the little droid the bags, which Arfour stowed away inside of him.

"Make sure not to lose that, and give it back to me when I ask for them."

Arfour beeped, _Okay_.

Suddenly Obi-wan heard a door open and foot falls of someone coming in. Obi-wan nodded to Arfour and climbed out of the fighter. He was shocked to see who it was meeting him.

"Well hello there," the deep, rumbled voice said.

"Cad Bane, why am I not surprised?" Obi-wan asked folding his arms across his chest.

"To think that my catch was you," Bane said. "Must be my lucky day."

"Well if you're quiet finished, I have somewhere to be in a couple of hours," Obi-wan said.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere,' Cad said. "I've got a client that wants you… alive."

"Well maybe another time, but not today," he said.

Bane pulled a blaster and shot Obi-wan's foot before he could react. Obi-wan fell to the ground holding his injured foot.

"Like I said, you're not going anywhere," Bane said smiling.

"Arfour!" Obi-wan shouted. "Go!"

The droid closed the hatch, zipped out of the hanger and flew towards the hyper ring. Bane must have forgotten to keep the tractor beam on. Arfour locked into the ring and escaped. That was the last thing Obi-wan saw before Bane knocked him unconscious with the butt of his gun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CILFFY! Why Cad Bane? I wonder how Sasha'll react to her mentor getting kidnapped. FIND OUT NEXT! REVIEW!<strong>_


	5. Party Full of Surprises

_**Okay as I promised earlier that I would post another chapter and here it is. Review!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Party Full of Surprises<p>

"Where is he?" Satine asked herself as she paced through the kitchen. She was in a navy blue dress that she usually wore for parties.

Padme walked in, wearing a green dress.

"Satine, Sasha's almost here," Padme said. "What's wrong?"

"Obi-wan hasn't returned," Satine said.

"Maybe he has and is at the temple getting ready."

"No, he would have contacted us to inform us he had returned."

"Well maybe he's just running a little late." Padme wrapped an arm around Satine's shoulders. "Don't worry. Obi-wan won't disappoint Sasha.'

"I hope you're right," she said.

"I am. Now Sasha will be here any minute so let's go join the others," Padme said.

Satine nodded and they returned to the living room to wait for Sasha.

* * *

><p>The lift door opened and they stepped off the lift. Sasha and Cayden turned the corner to see the living room full of her friends.<p>

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone said at once.

Sasha smiled with a blush appearing on her cheeks. Satine came through the crowd and hugged Sasha.

"Happy Birthday, Sasha," She said then pulled away. "19 years old, and such a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you, Satine," Sasha said.

Padme hugged her next then Anakin and Ahsoka came up to her.

"Happy Birthday, kid," Anakin said. "Well you're not a kid anymore."

Sasha smiled. "Thanks, Master Anakin."

He pulled her into a brother-sister hug then pulled away.

"Happy Birthday, Sasha," Ahsoka said.

"Thanks Ahsoka," Sasha said then they hugged.

After they pulled away, Sasha expected her master to be next, but he was nowhere in sight. That saddened her slightly, but kept a happy face to hide it.

"Let the party begin!" Ahsoka and Anakin said then the music played.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later…<p>

The party was great! Sasha got a lot of wonderful gifts. A friendship bracelet from Ahsoka, a book on engineering from Anakin, a makeup kit from Padme, a light green dress from Satine, a small brush that could hide in her belt from Jac (no surprise there), and a couple of other things. But throughout the entire evening, Obi-wan had yet to make an appearance.

Sasha stood out on the veranda looking out over the city, the moon partly showing through the clouds. The party was over and they were starting to clean up. But Sasha didn't help as she was upset by the fact that Obi-wan had missed the entire party. She tried to rid of her developing anger, but the more she tried the more her eyes watered with tears.

"Sasha," Satine's voice said from behind her. "Is everything alright?"

"Its fine," Sasha muttered.

Satine came over and stood beside her. She noticed the young women's upset look on her face.

"You're mad at him," Satine said. "Aren't you?"

Sasha lowered her head, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"He missed my birthday." She sounded close to tears. "He missed it!"

Satine wrapped an arm around Sasha's shoulders. She was trembling.

"He didn't mean to miss it," Satine said. "He was supposed to have returned hours ago, but we haven't heard from him."

"What?" Sasha asked, her head popping up. Her face was wet and puffy. "Are you saying he could be missing?"

"Now I didn't say that, I …" She was interrupted as a Jedi starfighter pulled up in front of them, Arfour flying it.

"Arfour?" Sasha asked. "What are you doing here?"

Immediately the little droid showed a hologram of the last events before Obi-wan was captured.

"Arfour! GO!" Obi-wan said then the transmission ended.

Arfour beeped sorrowfully. Sasha couldn't stand any longer, and her legs gave way from under her.

"Sasha!" Satine gasped catching her.

The others must of heard her gasp, because they all came running in.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked lightsaber active.

"It's Obi-wan," Satine said as Padme and Ahsoka helped Sasha over to the sofa. "He's been kidnapped."

"What?" Anakin gasped. "By who?"

"By Cad Bane."

The room fell silent. The only noise was Sasha's crying into Cayden's shoulder as he comforted her on the sofa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw…sad face. Poor Sash, that's like the worst birthday gift…ever.<strong>_


	6. Messed Up

_**Hola FanFiction peoples. I'm back again with another chapter for ya'll. The first part takes place 30 minutes before the party. The second part continues on from last time. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Messed Up<p>

Every muscle in his neck was stiff and his head was throbbing. His foot also felt as if a metal steak was in it. Those were the first things Obi-wan too notice of as he came to. Sadly, Obi-wan opened his eyes and stretched. His back popped a couple of times. Obi-wan sat up and took in his surroundings. A cell with one bed.

Obi-wan tried to remember how he got here. Then he remembered, and desperately searched for a chrono. There wasn't one anywhere in sight. He groaned and leaned back, his back against the wall.

He sat there for a few minutes before the doors slid open. Cad Bane stood in the doorway.

"You're awake," Bane said.

"How long have I been out?" Obi-wan asked.

"Five hours," Bane said.

Obi-wan gasped. _I'm late._ He lowered his head, now upset with himself.

"Aw, did you miss your little date?" Bane asked teasing.

Obi-wan glared up at him.

"Look like I struck a nerve," he said.

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm only the delivery boy today. I don't know what my client has planned for you; all he told me was to deliver you…alive sadly. I'd prefer to shoot you on the spot, but I want my money," he paused. "So be a good Jedi and I'll let you live longer.'

Cad turned around and left.

Obi-wan gathered his knees to his chest and tried not to scream in anger.

_I'm sorry, Sash. I'm sorry, padawan. Please forgive me._

* * *

><p>Anakin clenched his lightsaber, deactivating it. Sasha, sitting on the couch, was being comforted by Padme and Ahsoka, who sat beside her, and Cayden, who knelt in front of her.<p>

"Bane," Anakin grumbled. "Just hearing his name makes me sick."

"But why would he kidnap Obi-wan?' Satine asked. "What's his purpose?"

"Bane doesn't need a purpose, he just does it," Anakin said, enraged.

"Ani, Satine is right. Cad Bane maybe reckless, but he only does a job if money is involved," Padme said.

Anakin stood there, quiet.

"Ahsoka, Cayden, escort Sasha to the kitchen have Threepio make some tea for her," Padme said.

They nodded and took Sasha to the kitchen so they could "talk". Once gone, Padme stood and walked over to Anakin.

"I know you're upset," she said. "But you're anger isn't helping Sasha right now. You were like an older brother to Sasha, and right now she needs your comfort and support."

"I know," he said softer.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Satine suggested.

Anakin nodded and walked into the kitchen. Sasha sat at the table with a cup of tea at hand, and Ahsoka rubbing her arm. Cayden looked up from where he stood beside Sasha, and gestured to Ahsoka. Together they left Sasha alone with Anakin. Anakin sat there next to her.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"Been better," Sasha said in a low voice, her gaze in her tea.

"Look I believe we should talk to the council about this before we go after him."

Sasha nodded.

"And if I'm assigned to go, I'll request that you come with me."

Her head perked up. "Really?"

He nodded.

Sasha smiled, a real smile, and said," Thank you, Master Anakin! Thank you!'

Anakin smiled and gave Sasha a playful hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	7. On the Road

_**I'm back again! Well this chapter will answer your question Jedi Kay-Kenobi! Enjoy it everybody!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- On the Road<p>

The next morning, Sasha and Anakin approached the council and informed them of what happened. Anakin being careful not to reveal the fact Obi-wan forgot her birthday in the first place. Thankfully both the council and Sasha believed his little white lie.

"Alright Sasha, you and one other will go after Master Kenobi," Mace Windu said.

"I'll go with her," Anakin said.

"No, another mission for you, we have," Yoda said.

"I suggest another padawan accompany her," said Plo Koon. "That way it wouldn't be as noticeable to Palpatine if two padawans were gone then two Knights."

Other councilors nodded in agreement.

"Then you may choose one other padawan to go with you," Mace said.

"I want Cayden Marshall to go with me," Sasha said. "I trust him and so does my Master."

"Alright, we shall inform young Marshall and Master Par of this," Ki Adi Mundi said.

"Then leave at noon, you will," Yoda said. "May the force be with you."

"You're dismissed," Mace said.

They bowed and left.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

Loading her personal bag onto the Jedi Shuttle, Sasha waited for Cayden. He was running a little late, but Sasha guessed it was because of Master Jac. She then heard feet outside of the ship, along with voices. Sasha made her way to the ramp, only to find Cayden and Master Jac standing on the ramp. Jac looked up at her.

"Hey Monroe," Jac said. "I hope you two find Kenobi and kick Bane's butt for me."

"No prob," Sasha said smiling.

"May the force be with you," Jac said.

"And with you, Master," Cayden said.

Cayden ascend the ramp as Jac backed away from the ramp. Sasha went to the cockpit and activated the ramp, and it closed. Cayden put his pack away as Sasha flew the ship away from the temple. He entered the cockpit and took a seat in the copilot's chair.

Sasha turned to Arfour, who was traveling with them.

"Plug in the coordinates, Arfour," Sasha said.

Arfour whistled and plugged in the coordinates while Sasha pulled the ship out into space. Once the coordinates lit up the nav computer, Sasha pulled the lever and they shot into hyperspace.

"Well looks like we've got a two hour flight to…" Sasha narrowed her eyes at the screen. "Ilum? Why are we going to Ilum?"

Arfour only whistled.

"Arfour is there something you're not telling us?" Cayden asked.

His domed head spun as if saying no.

"Arfour?' They both said.

'_Better let Obi-wan tell ya,_' he beeped.

Sasha and Cayden exchanged a glance; Sasha looking worried. Cayden sighed and returned his attention to the panel in front of him.

"Let's just hope your Master was there for a good reason," Cayden said.

"Yeah… let's hope," Sasha said sadly.

Cayden shot a worried glance at her then went back to work. As for Sasha, she laid back in the pilots chair, closed her eyes, and descended into the force.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	8. The Client

_**I'm back again with another chapter! Now let's find out who wanted Obi-wan! Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- The Client<p>

Silence. Anyone could agree it is always peaceful to hear, but lonely to stay in. The present state of the cell was like that, silent, boring…lonely. Obi-wan usually only enjoyed the silence when he was meditating or he needed to clear his mind, but he didn't enjoy the silence when being in a cell and the silence was torture to his ears.

He had lost track of time, but it seemed like forever since Cad Bane had last come to see him. But he knew that he had missed the party and it was probably already tomorrow. So to spend his lonely time in the cell, he slept in a healing trance healing his injured foot and his aching head.

The cell door opened and Bane's booted feet stomped over to Obi-wan. Obi-wan stirred and started to wake, when Bane kicked him in his side. He winced and looked up at Cad Bane.

"Get up," Bane said angrily.

Obi-wan sat up, only to find him being hauled to his feet.

"Move it," Bane said pointing a blaster at Obi-wan's back.

Obi-wan moved out of the cell and followed Bane's directions that led them to the ramp. They walked down the ramp, and Obi-wan gasped when he realized what kind of he was on. He was on board a Separatists Frigate.

Two Magna guards seized Obi-wan by his upper arms and took him away, Cad Bane taking up the roar. They dragged him through several corridors up to the bridge. The doors opened and the guards pulled him along then forced him to his knees in front of the captain's chair.

"Dooku," Obi-wan grumbled glaring up at the Sith lord.

"Master Kenobi, it's a pleasure to see you again," Dooku said.

"Likewise," Obi-wan said sarcastically.

Dooku smirked. "I'll deal with you later, Kenobi. Guards take him to his cell."

"Roger, roger," a Magna guard said.

The two guards escorted Obi-wan down to the cells. Cad Bane stayed behind chewing on his tooth pick.

"You've down well Cad Bane yet again," Dooku said.

"I did what you asked, now give me my money," Bane said.

"You'll get you money. But ask of one more thing from you."

"No way, Count. You told me to bring Kenobi then I get my money that is it."

"I'll pay double."

Bane remained silent but smiled.

"What have you got in mind?" Bane asked.

Dooku stood and headed toward the window, Bane followed.

"Obi-wan Kenobi has a padawan learner," Dooku started. "According to General Grievous, she is new and was the padawan to the late Jedi Knight, Zane Dunigan."

"You mean that little brat. What was her name…Monroe?" Bane asked. "What about her?"

"I need you to lure her to me. Capture her, tip her off, do whatever you see worthy to bring her to me. I'll pay you now… before you leave to go and get her."

"And what about Kenobi?"

"I've got a plan for Kenobi," Dooku said. "All I need is the padawan to be here, so he can meet his end."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh-Oh…Look out Sasha!<strong>_


	9. No Sign

_**I'M BACK! Yes people of FanFiction world I live and breathe! I am sorry to all my readers for disappearing for a while but I'm back with two chapters today and several over spring break, which I'm on btw. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- No Sign<p>

_Sasha… Sasha… Wake up… Sasha… wake up!_

"Sasha!" Cayden said shaking her shoulders.

Gasping awake, Sasha looked up at Cayden. Cayden sighed, a smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked.

"We're here,' he said.

Sasha sat up and stretched before looking out of the window. The planet of Ilum sat before them.

"When did we arrive?" she asked.

"An hour ago," Cayden said.

"And you didn't try to wake me?" She asked anger in her voice.

"I did, but you were unconscious. I tried everything to wake you, but you wouldn't budge. So I let you sleep until you would stir, which you did only a minute ago," he said.

Sasha looked at him with wide eyes then sighed, eyes lowering.

"Thank you, Cayden," Sasha said, her voice low.

Cayden smiled and patted her shoulder.

"You're welcome."

Sasha looked up at him and smiled. Arfour beeped interrupting their moment.

"Right," Sasha said. "Have you found anything on my master?"

"Nothing, but empty space."

She groaned and leaned back in her chair. Suddenly, the light bulb in her head flicked on. Sasha sat up and started to typing into the nav comp. She continued to typing, hoping to find a sign or clue. Nothing. She just shut down the nav comp and punched the consol.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I tried to trace the hyper stream that ships leave behind, to pin point where Bane went, but it's already too old," she said.

"Well nice try anyway," he said.

Suddenly Arfour was freaking out.

"What's wrong, Arfour?" Sasha asked.

Arfour whistled.

"In coming ship?" Cayden said. He and Sasha exchanged a glance.

A black ship pulled out of hyperspace right in front of them. It flashed its headlights right into the cockpit. Sasha and Cayden looked away from the blinding light.

"We've got company," Cayden said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLIFFY! Who is it? Find out next!<strong>_


	10. Bane's Warning

_**Here is number two!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Bane's Warning<p>

The lights switched off, and Sasha and Cayden waited for their eyes to adjust. When they could see again, the black vessel docked at the air lock. Sasha and Cayden grabbed their lightsabers and headed for the air lock. Sasha looked at Cayden, who gave her a nod, then pressed the switch and the hatch opened. Cad Bane stepped into their ship. They activated their lightsabers.

"Put your weapons down," Bane said. "I come in peace."

"Why should we believe you?" Sasha asked. "You kidnapped my master."

"I was just following orders, youngling," Bane said. "Besides, Dooku has a trap set for you."

"Why are you telling us this?" Cayden asked.

"Because I've already been paid and Dooku said I can decide on how I want to lure you two into his trap."

"So you decided to approach us, face to face, and tell us that Dooku has a trap waiting for us," Sasha said.

Bane nodded.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Cayden asked him.

Bane rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Cayden deactivated his lightsaber and pulled her into the cockpit by the upper arm.

Once the door closed, Cayden dropped her arm.

"We can't trust him," Sasha said softly.

"I know, but…" he sighed. "He might be the only one we can trust to know where your master is."

"But he kidnapped my master!"

Cayden placed his hands on her upper arms.

"I know, Sash," he said softly. "But what would Obi-wan do if he was in your position?"

Sasha knew he was right. She lowered her gaze to the floor.

"He would listen to Bane," she whispered.

Cayden placed a hand on her chin and tilted it up until her eyes met his. Cayden nodded then wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. Sasha closed her eyes and rested against his chest as he held her. After a minute, they pulled away and returned to Bane.

"So do you want to know or not?" Bane asked impatient.

"Where is he?' Cayden asked.

"I put the coordinates on this,' Bane help up a data crystal. He handed the crystal to Sasha, who took it. "Oh and when you meet up with Dooku make sound little a fight happened."

"Deal," Cayden said and they shook hands on it.

Bane turned and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now did you see that coming? Nope! Well I hope you all were pleased by these two chapters! More to come soon!<strong>_


	11. Connected Pain

_**I'm back again with two more chapters! I spoil you all! ;)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Connected Pain<p>

The cell door slid open, and Dooku stood in the door way. Obi-wan tilted his head up to look at the sith as he entered the cell, a droid following. The droid was carrying a tray with a cloth over it, hiding it's content.

"Get him set up," Dooku said to the droid.

"Roger, roger," the droid said.

It walked over to Obi-wan, who was suspended in the middle of the cell, and attached a metal band to Obi-wan's wrist. Once it was on, it activated and a little light turned green.

"What's this Dooku?" Obi-wan asked. "A new fashion statement?"

"Maybe in your case," Dooku said. "That is a band bracelet. Made for Jedi. It taps into your force bond with your padawan, and all the pain, sadness, and anger you feel, she will feel."

Obi-wan snarled at him.

"It will make her come running into my trap," he continued. He turned to the droid. "You know what to do.'

"Yes, my lord," the droid said and removed the cloth from the tray.

Obi-wan gulped when he saw the tools the droid was going to use to torture him. The droid picked up a tazer and walked over to Obi-wan. It placed the tazer against Obi-wan's chest, and pressed the button. He cried out in pain as the electricity flowed through him.

When the droid stopped, Obi-wan could hear Sasha's screaming through their bond. He closed his eyes, wincing at not only his pain, but hers as well.

"You hear her cries?" Dooku asked. "Let's see if she can feel this."

Dooku gestured to the droid, and it came up and punched Obi-wan in the stomach. He would have doubled over, if it weren't for the binders holding him up. Coughing, Obi-wan tried to regain his breathe. The droid then sent a punch at Obi-wan's head, knocking the Jedi unconscious.

Dooku turned and left leaving the droid alone with Obi-wan.

* * *

><p>After pluging the coordinates, Cayden pulled them into hyperspace. He sighed once the swirls filled the viewport. He glanced over at Sasha, who sat leaning on her arm that was supporting her head.<p>

"Go and rest," Cayden said breaking the silence.

Sasha looked at him and nodded. She rose from her seat and headed for the door. Right before she opened the door, a wave of pain washed over her. It felt like she walked through an electric shield. She gasped and her knees buckled.

Cayden turned and gasped. "Sasha!"

He got up from his seat and ran over to her. Sasha was lying on the ground shaking, and crying out in pain. Suddenly the electric pain subsided, but her body still ached.

"Sasha, what happened?" Cayden asked.

"His pain… I… I… feel his… pain," Sasha whispered, tears falling down her pale face.

Cayden wiped away her tears, trying to comfort her. Once she calm down, Cayden helped her to her feet.

"Arfour, take over," Cayden said as he helped Sasha into the back.

Arfour whistled.

Halfway to her bed, Sasha doubled over in pain. Cayden tried to hold her up and prevent her falling until they reached the bed. He helped her lay down on the bed. But before she realized it, she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLIFFY!<strong>_


	12. Friendship

_**Number 2!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- Friendship<p>

Sasha slowly came to about an hour later. Cayden was sitting beside her, dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth. He smiled when her eyes fluttered open.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Strange," she said.

"Do you still feel Obi-wan's pain?"

"Kind of, but I don't physically feel it, only faintly through the force."

"I've seen where padawans feel their master's pain, but never seen it like what happened earlier," he said. "You gave me quite a fright, Sash." He laid a hand on her cheek.

Sasha gave him a small smile then sat up. Cayden's hand dropped as she sat up.

"I think Dooku is trying to send us a warning," Sasha said.

"Or possibly releasing the bait," Cayden said standing.

"What are you saying?" Sasha asked.

"Dooku might be torturing Obi-wan and making sure you felt it as bait to lure you into his trap," Cayden said.

"But Dooku was once a Jedi, he wouldn't go as low as to torture my master himself," she said shocked.

"Then he must have Ventress, Grievous, or a droid doing it," he said.

"If Ventress or Grievous were torturing him," she said. "I would still be feeling pain from him."

Sasha remained silent and looked at her hands. Cayden turned and headed for the refresher, where he dropped off the wet cloth. When he returned Sasha was no longer in the passenger compartment, but in the cockpit. Cayden came in and sat beside her. He glanced at the nav comp. Only twenty minutes until arrival.

"Thank you, Cayden," Sasha said.

"Huh?" Cayden asked looking at her.

"Thank you for coming with me," she said.

He smiled. "No problem. You would have done the same if you were me."

Sasha smiled back. Cayden always like her smile and her laugh, it made him smile. Their eyes locked. Not even realizing it, the two of them seemed to get closer to each other until… they kissed. They held it for a moment until they both realized what they were doing. They pulled away, blushing. Secretly, they both knew they had a crush on each other, but for now, all they can be are friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AWWW!<strong>_


	13. Caught

_**Hey guys I'm back again, but sadly with only one chapter today. I would post more but tonight is the season premiere of Dancing with the Stars and I love that show! So enjoy this chapter because it has action.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Caught<p>

"Count Dooku, a ship has just pulled out of hyperspace," the droids pilot said.

"The padawan has arrived," Dooku said. "Allow her to land and bring her to me."

"Roger, roger," another droid said.

Two Magna guards headed to the hanger, several droids in tow. The pilot droid activated the tractor beam and it locked on the small shuttle. Slowly, the beam pulled the ship into the hanger, where her "escort" stood waiting.

* * *

><p>They both expected the tractor beam and the group of droids waiting, but they didn't expect was a peaceful arrival. Cayden landed the ship in the hanger and lowered the ramp.<p>

"I don't want you to come," Sasha said as she stood.

"You're not going in alone," Cayden said standing. "No matter how much you keep saying it, I am going." He paused. "Why else would I be here?"

Sasha looked into his eyes and nodded. He was right and she knew it.

"Let's go," she said.

Together they walked down the ramp to be greeted by two Magna guards.

"Halt," one guard said. "Hand over your weapons."

"Oh, "Cayden said removing his saber from his belt. "You mean this?'

"Yes."

"Should we let them have them?" Cayden asked Sasha.

"Yeah, they should have them," she said smiling.

They activated their sabers and cut down both guards. The droids around them started to fire at them. Sasha and Cayden cut down droids after droids. Soon the entire hanger was littered with dead droids.

"Too easy," Cayden said.

"Yeah, let's go," Sasha said.

They ran from the hanger and toward Dooku's quarters, where Dooku resided. They cut down droids as they made their way up. Soon they stood outside of the room, panting. Cayden opened the door and they ran in.

Dooku, standing in the center of the room, turned when they entered.

"Padawan Monroe," Dooku said. "I've been waiting for you."

"Count Dooku, where's my master?" Sasha asked.

"Safe for now," Dooku said. He then noticed Cayden. "And Padawan Marshall, what an unexpected surprise?"

"Nice to see you too," Cayden said with a smile.

"So much like Jacen Par, you are," Dooku said. "Headstrong and arrogant."

Cayden snarled at him. "Leave my master out of this."

"And that's what you should have done," he said. "Stay out of this."

Dooku pressed a button, and the floor under Cayden disappeared. He fell into the shaft, his yelling echoing as he fell. The floor returned muting the echoes, leaving Dooku and Sasha alone. Sasha turned on him, saber in front of her.

"You will lose, young one," he said pulling out his lightsaber. "But if it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get."

Dooku lunged at Sasha and he immediately over powered her, knocking her to the ground. Sasha tried to block his blade, but he was just too strong. He swung and his lightsaber blade struck her upper arm. She cried in pain and fell to her knees.

"Take her away," he said to two droids, who dragged her away, leaving her saber behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLIFFY! Next Obi and Sasha reunite!<strong>_


	14. Found

_**Hey guys I'm back again with another chapter! Ah Yeah!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14- Found<p>

Obi-wan's nap was interrupted when a scream was heard through the walls. A part of the ceiling moved away and a figure fell into the cell with a thud.

"Ouch," the figure said.

"Cayden?" Obi-wan asked.

Cayden sat up and rubbed his head.

"Hey Master Kenobi, we've been looking for you," Cayden said smiling.

"We?"

"Yeah, Sasha's here too."

"What?" he gasped. "Where is she now?"

"With Dooku," he said his smile gone.

"And you left her there?"

"Hey, I was with her. Dooku's the one who opened the floor under me sending me down here."

Obi-wan sighed and nodded.

Suddenly the cell door opened and the droids stood there with Sasha between them. They threw her into the cell; Cayden catching her. Cayden lowered her to the ground as the door closed. Obi-wan got up and came over to her.

"Sash…" he said.

Sasha looked up at him and tears came to her eyes. Obi-wan immediately pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried.

"You're safe," she whispered.

""I'm alright," he said. "Are you?"

"Just a little cut up," she said pulling away.

Obi-wan noticed the "little" cut on her upper arm. He carefully brushed it and Sasha winced.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Dooku ," she said.

Obi-wan rolled up her sleeve to her shoulder and got a better look at the wound. He grimaced at the sight. He pulled out a small cleansing cloth and cleaned up her wound. Sasha clenched her other hand in a fist and bit back a cry of pain. Once it was clean, Obi-wan pulled out a bacta patch and placed it over the wound.

"There,' he said.

Sasha pulled down her sleeve and released a pained sigh.

"Why does Dooku want us here?" Cayden asked.

"That I don't know. All I do you know is that he needs us," Obi-wan said gesturing to him and Sasha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What does Dooku got planned? Next!<strong>_


	15. Cruelty

_**Hey everyone I'm back again! And again I have another chapter for you all!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- Cruelty<p>

The droids came to get them about an hour later and dragged them to a different cell. Sasha and Cayden were being dragged by magna guards, while Cayden was being pushed forward by a battle droid. They reached a room with two sets of binders handing above two anti-gravity panels. The droid placed Sasha in one and Obi-wan in other. Cayden was tied down to a chair against the wall.

Dooku came in a moment later with a torture droid at his side. The droid walked over to the table and laid out his instruments of torture. The droid that brought Cayden in stood behind a panel that showed both Obi-wan's and Sasha's vital signs.

"They are ready, Count," the droid said.

"Good," Dooku said.

"So Dooku, what do you have in store for us?" Sasha asked playing around.

"I'm going to use you to my advantage," Dooku said.

"Never!" Obi-wan said furious.

"But if you fail to oblige, I will harm you and your padawan here."

He gestured to the droid and it came over with a tazer. The droid walked up to Sasha and placed the tazer against her upper arm, her bad arm. Sasha cried in agony and blood seeped from her bandage.

"Enough!" Obi-wan cried.

Dooku nodded and the droid backed off. Tears rolled off Sasha's face as he pain was horrendous.

"I'll do it, Count… just leave her alone."

Dooku smiled and turned to the tortue droid. The droid walked back over to the table and grabbed an electro whip. Activating the whip, the droid swung at Obi-wan, striking his chest. Obi-wan cried out in pain. The droid struck again and again and again until blood appeared.

After a few more strikes, the droid stopped to Obi-wan a breather, his breathing labored.

"Please… enough," Sasha stammered.

The droid didn't reply, but he did release them from the restraints.

"You are to be taken back to your cell," the droid said. "Dooku's orders.'

The guards took them back and threw them into the cell. When the door closed, Cayden got up and crawled over to Obi-wan.

"Are you alright, Master Kenobi?" Cayden asked.

"I'll… be… okay," he struggled to say. "How is… Sasha?"

Cayden glanced over at Sasha, who sat up looking at him, her face pained and wet.

"She's fine,' he said. He looked back down at Obi-wan. "Just rest."

Obi-wan closed his eyes and fell asleep. Cayden sighed then got up and went over to Sasha.

"How's the arm?" he asked.

"It hurts," she whispered.

"Here," he offered her help and she took it.

Cayden cleaned and replaced her bacta patch. Once he was done, Cayden whipped her face with his thumb. Sasha looked up into his eyes. He smiled. Sasha smiled and lay her head against his shoulder. Cayden held her, soon both of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AWWWWWWWWW! What a sweet ending to a suspenseful chapter! Only 3 chapters left!<strong>_


	16. Anakin to the rescue!

_**Good morning guys! Did I forget to mention to you guys that I was going to post today too? Well I am and tomorrow too! I just spoil you all! *gives a cheeky smile***_

Chapter 16- Anakin to the Rescue!

"We've arrived," Rex said pulling the ship out of hyperspace.

Anakin came up behind him. He gripped the back of the pilots chair with his metal hand.

"Take us in Rex," Anakin said. "And be stealthy."

Rex nodded and flew the ship toward the open hanger, stealth like. With Rex flying under the radar, the Separatists frigate didn't even notice them. The closer they got to the hanger, Anakin's hand clenched the back of the chair, close to breaking it. Ahsoka, sitting in the copilots chair, could sense his frustration and looked at him in worry. Anakin continued to stare out the window.

Obi-wan had been missing for a week and Sasha, as well as Cayden, hasn't been heard from for days. The council finally decided to put out the word around the temple that Obi-wan, Sasha, and Cayden were missing, and if found to be brought back home. However, when Anakin and Ahsoka had heard they were officially missing, their mission was over and they were heading home anyway, so they decided to get them. Anakin sent the fleet home, and took a couple of clones and Ahsoka to go save them.

The _Twilight _landed in the hanger and droids surrounded it, but not as many droids compared to the bunch littered on the floor. There was also a Jedi shuttle, meaning they had the right ship. Rex lowered the ramp and stood from his seat.

"Rex, Echo, Fives, come with me," Anakin said releasing the chair and heading toward the ramp. "And Kicks, you stay and watch the ship with Jesse and Artoo." Artoo whistled.

"Yes sir," Kicks said taking a seat in the copilots chair once Ahsoka stood up.

The two Jedi and three clones descended the ramp. The droids that were there waited for them at the end of the ramp. Anakin guessed that Sasha and Cayden had put up a fight when they arrived.

"Halt," one droid said. "You're under arrest."

"For what?" Anakin asked a smirk on his face.

"Umm…" the droid tried to think of a reason. "Um… for being a Jedi."

"What a poor excuse," Anakin said then cut down the droid with his lightsaber.

The clones shot down the other droids. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and replaced it onto his belt. He led the clones through the droid scraps and toward the exit of the hanger, Ahsoka taking up the rear. They then ran for the prison cells.

Slowly opening his eyes, Obi-wan felt the faded pain in his chest. He sat up and looked down at his chest. The wounds were practically healed and were no longer bleeding. He sighed and looked around the cell. Sasha and Cayden were asleep against the wall, his arms around her and her head on his shoulder. Obi-wan noticed the puffiness under her eyes, meaning she had been crying. _Cayden must have been comforting her until they fell asleep,_ he thought. Sasha shifted and caused Cayden's head to rest against hers. He smuggled into it and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

A thought came to his mind. _Are they…_ Suddenly his thought was interrupted by the sound of a ruckus outside of the cell. The cell door swung open and in the door way was…

"Anakin!" Obi-wan said happily.

Sasha and Cayden woke up to Obi-wan's happy cry. They both lightened up when they saw both Anakin and Ahsoka along with clones in the door way.

"It's good to see you," Obi-wan said standing.

"You too," Anakin said smiling. He noticed his chest. "What did you do… this time?"

"A droid with a whip did this," Obi-wan said.

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"General," Rex said.

"Right," Anakin said. "Let's go."

They ran out of the cell and down the corridor heading toward the hanger.

"Here," Ahsoka said to Sasha and Cayden. "We found these." She handed them their lightsabers.

They grabbed their sabers and thanked her with a smile. She grinned. They continued to run to the hanger and toward the ship.

"Leaving so soon," Dooku's voice boomed as they were about to board the _Twilight._

The Jedi turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Five Jedi against one," Dooku said. "That's not a fair fight."

"Then how about two against one?" Anakin said as he and Obi-wan stepped forward.

"I love these odds," Dooku said then lunged at them and they fought.

Echo, Fives, and Ahsoka ran up the ramp. Rex gestured for Sasha and Cayden to come. Sasha wanted to help them fight, but Cayden grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her toward the ship. She then turned and they ran aboard.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan and Anakin fought Dooku with full force. Obi-wan and Dooku locked sabers, and Dooku forced pushed Anakin away. Anakin flew back into a pile of dismantled droids. Obi-wan pushed Dooku back then swung at him. Dooku dodged the blade and lunged at Obi-wan. The lightsaber cut Obi-wan's leg… again. Obi-wan gasped and would have fallen if he hadn't used his momentum to send his boot at Dooku's face. Dooku cried out as he was knocked back onto his butt. Obi-wan smiled as he shifted his weight onto his good leg. Dooku looked up, nose broken, and raised his hands. Lighting shot out of them and flew straight at Obi-wan. Obi-wan fell to the ground crying in pain.

Anakin shook his head to clear his hazed vision only to see Obi-wan get zapped with lighting. Anakin snarled and forced pushed Dooku back with enough force for him to go flying. He got to his feet and ran over to Obi-wan, who were half-conscious on the floor. He lifted Obi-wan and carried him onto the _Twilight._

"Rex, get us out of here!' Anakin shouted as he closed the ramp behind him and Obi-wan.

Rex punched it and they flew out of the hanger and away from the frigate. The enemy ship fired on them as they made their escape. Anakin came into the cockpit once he set Obi-wan in the back.

"Punch it Rex," Anakin said.

Rex pulled the lever and they shot into hyperspace. They all sighed in relief once they saw the swirls fill the window.

_**SAFE!**_


	17. Apology

_**I'm back again! But sadly with the last two chapters… sad face. But enjoy the last chapters!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17- Apology<p>

With the Twilight in hyperspace, they safely escaped Dooku's grasp. Anakin stood behind the pilots chair and ran a hand through his hair. He took a glance around the cockpit, taking a head count. Rex was in the pilot's chair, Kicks in the copilots. Echo was at the nav comp, Fives behind him. Cayden stood with Ahsoka in the back of the cockpit. Finally, Artoo beeped a sigh of relief along with Arfour, who must have been on the Jedi Shuttle. With everyone there, Anakin went to the back to check on Obi-wan and Sasha.

Obi-wan was lying on the only bunk in the back, asleep, his torso bare and wrapped, as well as his other injuries. Sasha sat on a stool, her arm being cleaned by Jesse, the clone medic.

"What's his condition, Jess?' Anakin asked.

Jesse looked up at him then looked at Obi-wan.

"The gashes on his chest are almost healed. The lightsaber wound isn't that bad, it'll heal fast, but will scar," Jesse said, returning his gaze to Sasha's arm. "Other than that he'll be fine. He just needs rest."

Anakin nodded.

"What about Sasha?" Anakin asked giving her a wink.

"The gash is deep and will require stitches," he said pulling out a needle and thread. "Which I'll do now."

Sasha clenched her other hand as Jesse stuck the needle into her arm and started to sew her up. Anakin remained in the doorway watching until Jesse was done. Jess put a bacta patch over the now stitched wound.

"There you go," he said. "Now, nothing to strenuous for a while."

"Thanks, Jesse," Sasha said rolling down her sleeve.

Jesse smiled and left the room, Anakin behind him. Sasha sighed and looked over at her Master, who was sound asleep on the bunk. She got up and headed for the door.

"Sash." His voice stopped her.

Sasha turned to see him awake and looking at her.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Sasha nodded and grabbed the stool had been sitting on. She carried it over and set it down beside him before she sat. Obi-wan carefully pulled himself up into the sitting position.

"I haven't fully explained why I missed your birthday," he started. "And well… I kind of forgot your birthday."

"You what?" Sasha gasped angry tears coming to her eyes.

"I didn't mean to forget!" he said quickly and carefully. "After that head injury I got, I was forgetting everything…" he sighed. " Including your birthday. However, I remembered at last minute. So I had to get the rest of your birthday gift and complete it before the party. But Dooku had other plans for me."

Sasha stood and paced around angrily. She couldn't believe her ears. She had expected him of all people to remember her birthday. Hot, angry tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about it. She stopped pacing and stared at the ground.

A hand rested on her shoulder, and turned her around. Obi-wan stood there, a shirt on, and pulled her into his embrace. Sasha cried against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Sash," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

She just cried, her hands in fists against his chest. He rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Sasha looked up at him, her face wet.

"Of course," she said.

Obi-wan smiled. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes later…<em>

Sasha had cried herself to sleep in Obi-wan's arms. He lay her down on the bunk to let her rest and he took a seat on the stool beside her. With her asleep, he decided to meditate. However, a beep from a droid pulled him out. He looked around at Arfour, who was rolling towards him. He smiled.

"Arfour, it's good to see you alright," Obi-wan said patting the droids head. "Good job, boy."

Arfour whistled.

"Hey you still have the parts?"

Arfour beeped yes.

"Good, I'll work on her gift while she rests."

Arfour pulled out the two bags and handed them to Obi-wan. He took the parts and set them on the floor in front of him. He then positioned himself before descending into the force. The parts floated in the air and started to connect. Soon the saber was completed and landed lightly in Obi-wan's lap. He opened his eyes and looked down at his master piece with a smile.

Sasha was going to love it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah happy time! I'm sorry I am sleep deprived at the moment so I may sound… strange. Last chapter next!<strong>_


	18. Epilogue

_**It's the last chapter! Surprise at the end!**_

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

_Two days later…_

When they returned home, a couple days ago, Sasha and Obi-wan were sent to the healers. An hour later, Sasha was released, but Obi-wan weren't until today. However as the days went by, Sasha and Cayden caught up on their studies, and every evening Sasha would go visit Obi-wan when he was still cooped up in the medical center. But last night, Obi-wan had mentioned to her that he had a surprise for that he would give her today. Now she and Cayden were heading to the surprise.

Cayden drove the speeder into the senate apartments, heading for one in particular. He pulled up and parked on the landing platform of the building where Padme lived.

"Why are we at Senator Amidala's?" Sasha asked climbing out.

"Master Skywalker told me she need help moving in a heavy box," Cayden said getting out too. "He couldn't be here to help, so he asked us."

"Oh," Sasha said sounding just a tad disappointed.

Cayden gave her a reassuring smile and they headed to the lift. The lift took them up to Padme's apartment. The doors opened and they entered the apartment.

"Surprise!" a group of voices said as they rounded the corner.

Sasha was caught completely off guard, and couldn't help but smile. Obi-wan, standing in the front of the small group consisting of Padme, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Satine, walked toward her.

"Happy late birthday my padawan," he said smiling.

Tears came to her eyes, and Obi-wan pulled her into his arms, giving her a hug. Sasha pulled away and wiped the tears.

"Let's sit," Padme said. "There is pie and tea."

Everyone walked over to the couches, three on one, three on the other, and Sasha in what Ahsoka called the "birthday chair". Padme cut up the pie and passed it out. Satine poured the tea and passed it out. The group enjoyed their refreshments while laughing and telling funny stories.

When everyone was done, Obi-wan grabbed a stack of presents that were behind the couch and carried them over to Sasha. She took the gifts and set them on the floor at her feet then grabbed the heaviest of them all. It was from Taren and Halla. Sasha opened it to find two very different genres of books.

"What did you get?" Ahsoka asked.

"A fantasy fiction book and a mythological book," Sasha said.

The others seemed to nod in agreement that they sounded like a good read. Sasha set down the books down next to the chair then picked up the next large gift. She opened it and gasped. It was a picture in a frame of her parents. They were standing by one of the lakes of Naboo. Her father was wearing a white shirt under a black leather jacket with a pair of dark blue pants, his hair neatly sorted to the side. Her mother was in a green summer dress, her hair falling onto her shoulders going to the middle of her torso, and she looked at be pregnant in the image.

"What is it?" Satine asked.

"It's my parents," Sasha said a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"May we see?" she asked.

Sasha handed the picture to Obi-wan, one the couch to her left, and he, Satine, and Cayden looked at the image.

"You look just like your mother," Satine said as Obi-wan handed the image to Anakin for the others to see.

"She's beautiful," Ahsoka said.

"He's handsome," Padme said as she handed it back to Sasha.

Sasha nodded and set the picture down. The box it was in fell off her lap and a piece of paper fell out. Sasha picked it up and opened it. It was a letter. Sasha read it out loud.

"Dear Sasha,

Happy Birthday! I want to start off by first saying that I am once again sorry for what I had said to you back that weekend you were here for Halla and Taren's wedding. I know you already forgave me, but I want to apologize again.

Anyway, when I heard your birthday was coming up, I remembered I had this picture of your parents. Your father gave it to me four months after your mother discovered she was pregnant with you. I hid it in my old photo albums for safe keeping. Now I want you to have it. Farewell.

From , Zina."

Everyone mumbled at that while Sasha picked up the next gift.

"This one is from me," Obi-wan said.

Sasha smiled and opened the book. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"You made me a new lightsaber?" She asked amazed.

"Yep,' he said. 'Try it out."

Sasha stood and walked to an open area in the room. She activated it and was amazed by the color of the blade.

"It's beautiful," she said.

She spun it around to get used to it. When she was done, she switched out the sabers on her belt and placed her old on the floor.

"Thank you, it's perfect."

Obi-wan smiled.

Finally, it was the last gift. Sasha was about to open it when Obi-wan spoke up.

"Before you open it," he handed her a note. "Read this."

And she did.

"Birthday speech

Happy Birthday, Sash! What I'm about to give you is an item I was given after I saved you only 16 years ago. When your parents were brought to the morgue at the medical center, your mother had a necklace that survived the fire that was around her neck. I thought they might want you to have it, so I personally cleaned it and fixed it just to give it to you today. But if you don't get it on your 16th but later, it probably means I forgot and found it later or I have sadly passed due to a mission or an accident. Ignore that last sentence if I'm still alive. Happy Birthday, Sash. I love you, kid. Fill it will your loved ones.

Love your awesome master, Zane."

Tears were in Sasha's eyes as she set down the letter down and opened the little draw string bag. She pulled out a locket with her initials, or her mother's, engraved in the front. She opened it and a holographic image of her parents with her in their arms. She then switched to the next one of her and Zane on her 14th birthday. Tears fell down her cheeks and she tried to wipe them away, but they wouldn't go.

She closed the locket and walked to the balcony. Cayden followed. Anakin and Padme decided to clean up, and Obi and Satine helped them. They were cleaning for games, which Sasha guessed Padme had. She stood leaning against the balcony rail looking at the locket.

"Can I see it?" Cayden asked.

Sasha handed it to him. Cayden came around behind her to put the necklace on her. Once he latched it, he returned to her side and looked at her.

"It looks beautiful on you," he said.

She blushed and looked down at the locket. He took her hand and held it. They smiled at each other before turning to watch the sun set. This was the perfect ending to the weirdest, but most perfect birthday ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End.<strong>_

_**YEAH! IT'S OVER! I know you don't like my stories ending, but this one has made it through my hectic schedule. **_

_**So tune in later for… the next one!**_

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**Book 7: The Academy**_

_**All I can spoil, for you crime show lovers, there will be murder.**_

_**BYE!**_


End file.
